


Erica

by nately



Series: Little Things [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's...Erica?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erica

“Who's...Erica?”

_Don't pretend you didn't mutter that name, asshole._

The brunette is closer to him now, their noses are barely touching.

“Jealous?”

The kiss is rough and sloppy. But he'll take anything though.

“You didn't answer my question.” Nathan growls.

“We can't do this here.” Warren whispers.

“Yes the hell we can.”

The devil himself smirks. “Wouldn't you be happy, huh?”

Nathan frowns and doesn't reply.

“Watch your head.”

That's the only warning Nathan gets, and cold boney fingers touch right where his shirt meets his jeans and they slide up to his stomach. Nathan gasps, but he makes sure that's the only reaction Warren can get out of him.

It almost piss Nathan off that Warren kisses his neck so lovingly compared to his lips. Nathan opens his mouth, but all that escapes are moans. _Damn that's good..._

Nathan's eyes are squeezed shut when he hears his belt buckle be tampered with. Wet lips are burning him.

_Yes. I'm yours._

“Mhmm…” Warren's trail of kisses are circling his navel, and this asshole better stop fucking around and suck him off or Nathan swears he'll chop off his balls and feed it to him.

“Mhm...hurry _up_ …” It comes out differently than anticipated.

 _Pink_.

There's something _pink_ in the car.

A bouquet of flowers.

Nathan kicks the motherfucker in the hip, and the confused brunette sits up, and it gives Nathan more room to kick him in the shoulder.

“Is that for _Erica_??” Nathan spits out like venom and points to the offending plants. Warren give them a lingering glance and turns back around smiling.

“Erica…is the name of the flower.”

Nathan makes sure to kick the car door shut as hard as he could, and he walks away angrily back to his dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay I wasn't gonna post this at ALL, since it's so odd and boring (at least to me), but I had it sitting around in my computer and it's collecting cyber dust. 
> 
> And who doesn't like a little dose of Grahamscott? Even though Nathan is totally pissed at Warren for making him get all jealous and hot and heavy all at once...
> 
> Okay bye now o3o


End file.
